A baby bottle is bottle having a screw-on top and a nipple upon which a baby sucks to extract and drink a liquid (e.g., milk, formula, juice, water) stored within the bottle. Generally speaking, children use baby bottles to drink liquids primarily while they are infants or young children and typically before they are able to ingest solid or semi-solid food.